Scare Tactics - Part II
Scare Tactics - Part II is the fourty-sixth (fifty-third in English airing) episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the conclusion of the two-part Scare Tactics episode and features appearances by Gabon and Sharbon, one of the winning entries of a contest for drawing one's own character for the episode. The red paint (which is used for its likeness to blood) makes this the most gruesome episode in the series. Synopsis While seeking shelter in a haunted mansion in the graveyard from the rain, the kids are in for the scare of their lives when they find all kinds of paranormal activities going on within the mansion. But soon enough, they see and believe that King Dedede must be behind the mansion's paranoia. They decide to pull pranks on him and Escargoon that scare them all over the mansion. Eventually however, the dastardly duo learns from Customer Service that the mansion was just a trap to lure Kirby into. When that fails, the salesman decides to send over a certain bone-tossing monster to do the job for him... Episode Summary Meta knight and tuff try to get inside the house to save tif and kirby but are locked out. kirby and tiff are chased by ghosts right up to were kirby tripped down the balcony and almost got eaten by a monster. soon dedede and escargoon after getting lost in the grave yard find the haunted house and hurry inside with tuff and metaknight following behind them. soon the gang find eachover and decide to get back at dedede and escargoon for their pranks from the last episode. so they play a few pranks on him until the 2 run into nightmare entiprices and create a fake video to lure the gang into a trap to fight a monster. kirby transforms into fire kirby which burns down the whole mansoin and they all escape Trivia *There is a scene that parodies Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. In the episode, when Escargoon goes to wash off red paint that was dumped on him during a prank, he is suddenly ambushed by King Dedede. The king mistakes him for a ghost, and nearly beats him to death with his hammer. In the original film, Marion Crane was showering, when suddenly, she is brutally stabbed to death by Norman Bates (who is dressed in his mother's clothing). *''The Exorcist'' is also referenced as well. When Dedede beats Escargoon with a broomstick, his head rotates a full 360 degrees and reveals a ghastly look on his face (like Regan from the movie did albeit being possessed by the demon Pazuzu). However, in the 4Kids dub, the cuts he had on his face were airbrushed out due to its frightening appearance. *Aside from Psycho and The Exorcist, this episode also spoofs Stephen King's film Carrie (the scene where Tiff dumps red paint on Dedede and Escargoon while sleeping), and The Blair Witch Project (the scene which involved Tiff & Tuff viewing a video camera Escargoon had. The video involved Escargoon running through a hallway in search of Dedede while holding the camera, he then sees Dedede facing a corner, screams, and drops the camera). *The scene in which King Dedede is blasted with bubbles is slightly longer in the Japanese version. *The red letter S on Sharbon's shirt was removed from the dub. *A small bit of vulgarism was removed from the dub. *The Sharbon bears a passing resemblance to Chauncey from Luigi's Mansion. *After Escargoon was beaten in the shower, he asks, "How many ghost take showers?" This may be a reference to Miss Petunia from Luigi's Mansion who was taking a shower when Luigi found her. *Erasem makes a brief cameo in the episode. She can be seen inside a red, flashing light when Tiff and Kirby walk into the room with the noisy machines. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes